Hyperdimension One Eyed Ghoul Neptunia
by HunterXKiller87
Summary: Better if read OEG - An alternative take set in the original Neptunia series. For thousands of years, the world of Gamindustri has been in constant turmoil, what with their leaders embroiled in their console war. A war which seems to be going on without an end in sight, but what happens when an alternative situation presents itself? What will happen next?


**Hey ya'll!**

**Welcome to a bit of a small idea I developed a while back whilst writing the most recent OEG Chapter. This is Hyperdimension One Eyed Ghoul Neptunia, an alternative take on my main fanfiction OEG but set in the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. This was something which had been nagging at me for days on end, refusing to let me properly write until I had no choice but to focus on it instead. Judging by this post, you can tell the result of this particular battle. **

**Odds are, this might just be a one-shot for the time being, but if people like It I may consider continuing it. No promises though. **

**Anyways, since this is a different take on OEG, some elements will be the same whilst others will have to be drastically altered to fit this alternate take on Gamindustri. Some elements youi'll be able to recognize, whilst others will likely be brand new to you, but I can say this: think of this fic as a standalone version, not a spin off. Like, this could have been the original series I intended before deciding to do a rebirth version which I published first. In any case, with this stated, take a look at this alternative take and tell me what you think. Like? Dislike? Review away especially on any differences you spot. **

* * *

_No matter the distance between it, my body and my mind… I can still recall…_

_I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened. The Console War._

_There are many worlds, many planes of existence, however there are two main worlds within Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) and the DPU (Demon Patron Unit) resided._

_The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection, whereas the DPU protected both from extra-terrestrial threats from any and all external forces. It was well-balanced._

_The world below, the Goddess who ruled it and the DPU who protected both worlds… three sides co-existing. That was how things were supposed to be._

_However, the former Goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate Goddesses, four CPUs._

_The Celestia, ruled in tranquillity, no longer existed. It turned into something I could not have anticipated._

_The four CPUs, alongside the sole DPU, grew to despise one another, and began to fight for the honor of ruling the world._

_The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war._

_This is all due to my ignorance_

_No matter how I torment myself – being far, far away from the CPUs and DPU – all I can do is wait here._

_Someday, the destiny of those CPUs, alongside the DPU, may save them from HER scheme._

* * *

CLASH, CLANG, THRUST, BOOM, THRUST-THRUST-THRUST, SLAM-SLAM-SLAM, BANG!

If one were to look at the world where the Goddesses lived, they would only see the constant conflict that happened in there. It all happened inside one of the largest ever futuristic-looking rooms one could ever comprehend. The entire room looked to have dark blue colourings, mixed in with various purple shades with various digital lines running along the walls. If one were to listen carefully, they would hear the PSSSSHEEEEWWW! Sounds that accompanied the flowing lights within the digital lines. If one were to look at this from an outside perspective, then they would have thought this the inside of something technological, like a laptop, console or even anything else that came to mind which used something digital.

CLASH, CLANG, THRUST, BOOM, THRUST-THRUST-THRUST, SLAM-SLAM-SLAM, BANG!

However, that would not be what the main focus would be about.

CLASH, CLANG, THRUST, BOOM, THRUST-THRUST-THRUST, SLAM-SLAM-SLAM, BANG!

Loud, as in VERY loud, sounds echoed throughout the room. Sounds that could only come from metal weapons colliding with each other in a harsh manner. By harsh, that meant basically with the intent to utterly maim the owners like animals being taken to be slaughtered for food. These sounds felt more like ear-splitting thunder strikes, tearing through the atmosphere and making themselves out to be the sole dominant sounds in the room. Sometimes the sounds created explosions in the background, creating dust and debris that flew like birds leaving a nest in all possibly conceived directions.

The causes of such phenomenon turned out to be located way in the air above the ground, zooming about in the form of five blurs, one purple, one black, another white, another green, and the last one being a mix of orange and red. Each time they met with one another, countless sparks fell from the skies and landed on the ground below, some attacks even caused wind blasts to impact the ground and leave either craters or fissures in their wakes. It went to show just how much force and power were put into such attacks if these were merely the aftereffects of such blows. Although, their exact nature would remain unknown as thanks to them being so fast, properly identifying them would be impossible even with a slow motion camera at maximum slowness.

After a dozen more clashes between two or three of the blurs, all five of them slammed into each other with enough force to rival that of battering rams thrusted by a group of physically capable ogres. As a result, a HUGE wave of wind erupted from the epicentre like an earthquake, ripping through the air and creating a loud whistling sound that filled their ears, reminiscent of sirens screeching at the tops of their lungs to try and burst their eardrums. The winds tore through the ground, leaving many cracks and fissures in their wake whilst disabling the blurs themselves. Though, judging by the fact that these blurs didn't seem affected at all by this detailed just how used to creating those collisions they truly were.

Finally, the five broke off, going in separate directions that, if one looked at it from a Bird's eye view or down beneath the collision, they would find them to be mimicking a cross or at least a plus sign. All four of them then arched downwards after a couple seconds, seemingly crashing into the ground or just floating above it, as just before they hit a series of different coloured digital panels appeared beneath them from nothing, slowing their motions to a halt. Even so, they still covered a vast distance, enough for them to have to yell at each other just to be heard.

The dust generated from their movements regardless soon settled however, as well as diminished their blurry forms to reveal them for what they truly were…

… Fairly… attractive girls in swimsuits with one young male adult in armour…

Sigh, it's going to be one of THOSE times, isn't it?

In the words of a certain wise old man: Fuck my life.

The first one to speak after sliding to a halt, ended up being the oldest-looking female of the bunch. By oldest though, that meant she had the appearance of a young woman in her mid to late twenties, sporting mint green hair that looked to be tied up in a knee length ponytail, with various bangs framing her mature, heart-shaped face. Her facial features indicated the maturity and appeal of an adult woman in her prime, whilst her eyes glimmered a bright amethyst colour. However, what differentiated this woman from the common woman one would see on the streets would be the fact that she lacked actual pupils. Instead, she had what looked like glowing white power button symbols, the same as the ones a person would see on a Computer.

Her outfit though… whew, it could DEFINITELY make any man's heart goo BOOM-BOOM at an exponential rate. Seriously, it almost seemed like she just WANTED the attention or something, something she could honestly use to get someone's attention to lower their guard before delivering fatal blows to them. It consisted of a cloth made one-piece swimsuit, accompanied by matching white leggings that reached her thighs while ending in stiletto heels, and various sets of gear around her arms, which also had bicep-length gloves. The suit left absolutely ZERO openings (think about THAT all you pervs out there… and if you're the shy type, try NOT to think of that) in her front and backside, exposing her cleavage and the undersides of her breasts. Aside from them, coming out from her upper back were these elongated, petal-like pink wings, numbering at about 6.

In her hands though, could be considered one of the most interesting things about her, more so than her state of apparel. In her hands was a large futuristic-looking Lance, large enough to impale an average-sized vehicle in its side. Not to mention that if one took in the overall length of the weapon, they'd see that it was just as long as she was tall.

Right now though, as she stood tall, it became apparent as the circular green digital Panel she generated faded away, that she didn't look very into this battle. No, it could be more accurate to say that, judging by the irritated yet tired look in her amethyst eyes that she didn't find this battle very appealing. Not to mention that she looked like she was respiring, with sweat rolling down her shoulders, forehead and chest. The roots of her hair looked damp, whilst some of her bangs even clung to her face, which forced her to move them out of her field of vision. Furthermore, she looked to be breathing quite heavily, as if she had taken a run across an entire Olympic running course over 1000 times with no rest (that was NOT an exaggeration on the author's part, either). "Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You three should let go of this grudge as well…" she remarked, before pulling a hand away from her Lance to fan herself whilst sweat rolled down her neck and chest. "It's getting rather warm in here."

For a moment, it seemed like the fighting had been paused when the green haired woman had spoken, almost as if it had been a taboo-subject to even attempt. As if, talking right now would be so pointless that it shouldn't even be considered… much like a set of rival Princes vying for complete control over the Kingdom that they called home, refusing to yield an inch to anyone. Her words however, did succeed in getting her some form of attention however, but it wasn't the type of attention a woman wanted when she was trying to get someone to notice her.

That person ended up being one of the other 3 lights, whom had slid to a halt on a white digital panel whilst jamming her weapon into it as if trying to slow her motion even faster, so she could attack quicker than the others. Though, thanks to the green haired woman, that wouldn't be happening. This one however, unlike the woman appeared to be an 18 to 19 year old woman, shorter than the first no doubt but not enough to be considered petite. More like a mix of both worlds, one could say. Her body didn't look any less voluptuous however, as she sported pure white hair which reached her waist in length, being now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs being quite long and a bit messy. It almost looked wild in a way, similar to someone who just got up out of bed in the morning looking like a caveman… or woman (not judging here). Her eyes were a glowing teal colour similar to that of an ocean reflecting sunlight at a tropical island, and like the first woman, she too possessed the pure white glowing power button symbols instead of pupils.

Her outfit did not lose out to the first woman's either, not just in appearance but also in sensuality as well. It consisted of a black turtleneck leotard with a cleavage window at the chest. It didn't have any shoulders, exposing those whilst her arms seemed to be covered in black and silver arm-wear, ending in large black gauntlets with clawed silver nails. Much like how the green haired woman's arms had matching gauntlets and nails only they followed the white and green colour scheme. Her leotard also exposed her thighs in their entirety, whilst she also wore a set of black stockings with silver rims, ones that had triangular ends and ended in armoured feet. Behind her, were a set of 6 elongated wings much like the previous woman's, only hers looked more like elongated dark blue plane wings rather than the petal themes that the green haired woman had going for her.

For a weapon, it looked like she wielded in her right hand was a large, black claymore sword, with a glowing silver blade edge and diagonal ended tip. Its guard formed a circle around the hilt, protecting her hand from being struck. The sword itself didn't look like anything much, especially when compared to the Lance-like Spear, as its wielder floated over the ground just like the previous woman did, but simplicity did not mean that it had no use on the battlefield, especially when the simplest of weapons were in the hands of those who knew how to use them. Judging by how the blade effortlessly tore through the ground whilst the woman stood up, this looked to be one of those cases. Not to mention that thanks to its size and long length, the Claymore looked to have seen a lot of battle especially if one looked to the surface.

The white haired woman aimed a tired, annoyed and frustrated look towards the green haired woman, her exasperation implying that this had happened more than once during their bout. "I'm tired of hearing that nonsense." She stated in annoyance whilst she pointed her Claymore sword at the green haired woman, eyes narrowed in a pointed gaze towards her. Unlike the green haired woman, she didn't look nearly as fatigued, didn't sweat nearly as much, and overall looked like she could still go a couple thousand rounds in a bar filled with sweaty fat lards who had nothing else to do with their lives. "We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" she continued. They indeed had spent countless thousands of years up in Celestia, never once taking a break in favour of trying to gut one another to pieces. Therefore, it wouldn't make much sense to her for them to just give up now, not when they have been doing it for so long…

That sounded slightly off, but the sentiment was there.

At that point, a flash of killing intent shined through her eyes, something the other three took as a warning sign and it caused them to get into ready stances, awaiting what would inevitably happen next. Good thing too, cause the next moment the white haired woman closed the distance between one another and began duking it out whilst the other two joined in on the battle as well.

BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!

Once again, the group took a break when the third light entered the fray, smashing down on them with her weapon to force them to separate. This time, the third light dissipated to reveal its user being a… rather short-looking woman compared to the previous two. It would be wise to consider her form one of a petite and slim figure, her eyes a crimson red, and her skin very fair. Her hair was a sky-blue colour, kept mostly free while being short in length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consisted of a tight white battle-suit which sported minor touches of blue lining. The sleeves of this were detached, and reach all the way to her shoulders, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeves. She wore matching legwear which reached her thighs, which sported a small heel on each foot for increased height. She had more… square-shaped wings, with various armour-like devices floating around her, whilst in her hands would be one large white and blue, futuristic-looking Axe.

Taking a small breath, the petite young woman exhaled as she joined in on the conversation, her eyes remaining closed as she spoke. "It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former Goddess…" her voice resonated through the air, smooth and soft as snow itself. Just listening to it could give someone the peace of mind to fall into a sweet slumber that just went to show how soft it had been. Although, this sentiment practically ran away when her eyes opened, revealing a furious blaze in her eyes as she viciously glared towards the rest of them. "I won't let any of you SELFISH, ICY BITCHES EVER TAKE THE TITLE OF TRUE GODDESS, YA HEAR?!"

"Hush now!" The green hared woman scolded, her eyes narrowing at the blunette in a reprimanding fashion. When she got the full brunt of that vicious glare sent her way, the greenette sighed whilst placing a hand over her face, shaking her head in confused bafflement. "Where did you learn such raucous manners?" she wondered to herself, although the rest of them heard her words thanks to the room they fought in reflecting the sounds of her voice. She then lowered her hand and spoke in a stern, lecturing teacher-like voice. "Do you think your demeanour is acceptable as a Goddess?"

Turns out that lecturing the angry blunette would NOT serve her best interests, especially when said blunette swung her Axe to create an air blast, one which blew the greenette's hair back whilst pointing a finger at her. "SHUT YER HOLE! I can't the way you talk all high and mighty! Get outta here, THUNDE TITS!"

…

…

…

…

At the 'outta left field' comment which escaped the blunette's mouth at the end there, each of the ladies had their own reactions. The white haired woman groaned in annoyance, shaking her head in a similar manner to the greenette did earlier, whilst said woman just looked completely scandalized. "Wh-?! Breasts are symbols of fertility and maturity! The size of my bust equals to my aptitude as a Goddess!" the greenette retorted whilst adjusting the grip she had on her Lance so she could… well, grab her own boobs and fondle them. Much to the others annoyance by the way, something which the woman noticed especially the blunette's reaction, which caused an idea to spark in her mind, plus a small condescending smirk to form on her face. "With such logic, it can be said that you and Neptune are the least… fitting."

TWITCH!

TWITCH-TWITCH-TWITCH!

The blunette's brow began to twitch madly at that, especially with the looks she got from the rest of the occupants. Dozens of tick marks, not just one like any normal anime character (tough calling anime normal would be stretching it immensely), appeared over her forehead and around it, empathizing her decreasing control over her rage as she howled at the greenette. "THE HELL'S THAT?! LOOK AT ALL THAT CRAP, COMING OUT YER ASS! I'LL KILL YOU! DIE!"

BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH! BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!

BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!

Once again, the five of them broke off from another intense bout of weapon exchanging, causing cracks and craters to form all over the place. At this point, when every one of them broke away from one another again, it became the white haired woman's turn to groan in annoyance. "This is nonsense!" she yelled, getting the others' attention as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near close to settling this!"

At this point, the last female who had yet to speak, raised her voice. "We'll settle it just fine. Even if you hadn't said anything. But the result won't be what you've hoped for." She proclaimed in a cocky, smug way with a matching smirk on her lips, earning the white haired woman's ire. This woman had a similar height to the white haired one, with an adult's charm despite looking like she had just hit 20. She had long purple hair in twin tails that almost reached her feet in length, and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wore black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposed her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contained a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contained purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contained purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas one can see a single purple strip. Her leg-wear appeared similar to the others, as black boots with purple tips. She had 2 sets of Wings made almost from glass behind her, shaped somewhat like a butterfly's, whilst several devices floated around her. As for a weapon, the woman had a long, black and purple Katana sword, one which pulsated with purple energy.

An angry smirk formed on the white haired woman's features, even as she spoke one could detect the venom in her words which, if words could kill, would have killed the purple haired woman (AKA Neptune) several times over. "You really are different when you've activated HDD, I kinda like it. It makes me want to try even harder!" she bellowed, holding her sword for a horizontal slash, then breaking off into a mad flight path towards the previous woman, intending on a decapitation. All the while the other two ladies rushed in for a chance to off some of the competition…

That is, until the fifth one intervened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"It is true foolishness on your parts, thinking of victory with myself the foe…" Came a sole, male voice, one which sounded almost like two voices speaking together. Afterwards, a surge of spiralling black and red flames surged downwards from the ceiling, crashing into the ground just when the four women had been about to clash together once again. Each of them got forced back by the fierce, whipping winds those flames generated, covering their eyes with their foreheads. Those flames roared like a searing inferno, forming the outline of a head the shape of a dragon yet mixed with features of a centipede, before the flames parted ways, allowing a single masculine figure to float on through, two glowing eyes piercing through like the two gates of hell themselves.

When the flames faded away, it revealed the figure to be a young adult, lean-built man, seemingly in his early 20's floating above the ground like the rest of them. The man's hair could be considered blacker than the abyss, lying flat against his scalp since it got covered by his headgear. The man's eyes, they shone a bright crimson colour, Illuminating the skin around them like two searchlights, filling the air with a sense of predatory danger. They also had slitted pupils like a devil's, but with the power button symbols mixed in, similar to the other ladies. Though, that would be where the similarities ended, as whilst he stood at an impressive 8 feet, his form looked to be covered in slim yet intimidating orangish red demonic looking armour, as opposed to the skin-tight swimsuits the ladies wore. His head got covered by a helmet which only exposed his eyes and mouth, with the only sign of his hair being a few small strands peeking out. The Helmet had a large crest-like shape, with the muzzle bare to expose the mouth. The man's chest, shoulders, arms, legs and waist had been concealed by his demonic-looking Armour, whilst everywhere else remained covered by a skin-tight black under suit, one made to almost look like flesh. His arms had gauntlets covering them, which ended in these wicked, sharp claw-like digits. All the while, like the shoulders and kneecaps, spikes protruded out of the elbows, whilst on the centre of the chest, there was a sunken inwards section which ad a single, glowing yellow core-like device, with matching coloured pulsating veins which spread across the rest of the Armour. Out the man's tailbone protruded a single, elongated segmented tail that rivalled his height with its length… whilst protruding out his back, would be two HUGE phoenix-shaped Wings, Wings made out of pure orangish red flames which extended downwards towards his feet, which had some small spikes coming out the front in addition back of his heels.

For a weapon, his right hand held it, and it looked to be one of the BIGGEST swords ever seen, even bigger than the white haired woman's blade. It held its title as a massive, infernal-looking blade which looked to have come from the depths of the fiery pits belonging to the underworld. Its form looked to be mostly demonic flesh, forming the basic shape of a massive sword whilst a single metallic blade edge protruded out of it. Though, its biggest feature would be the single, glowing slitted eye which occasionally shifted about within its sunken socket, glaring to and fro between the four ladies. Unlike the ladies as well, he held a swirling, chaotic and fiery aura around him, filling his surroundings with a scorching heat that any normal mortal would have been incinerated by in seconds.

"Oh you shut yer hole in all, asshole!" the blunette howled as she sashed her Axe into the ground, causing a trail of dust and smoke to shoot towards this sole male fighter. However, he just rolled his eyes behind his helmet, reverse swinging his sword in a lazy manner to disperse it. The blunette didn't get discouraged by this though, as she blasted off towards his direction with her Axe raised, bringing it down on him. Just before she could however, the male's flaming wings lost their bird shape, destabilizing and becoming formless… until they reshaped themselves into two large hands which grabbed onto her Axe, holding it in place. Both of them struggled to overpower the other, well, the blunette struggled whilst the male looked on as if none of this interested him whatsoever. "You're not even applicable for the title of the true Goddess, so you have no room to talk!"

Shrugging his shoulders, the man's wings succeeded in pushing the blunette backwards, before they reshaped themselves into these two large Tentacle-like structures made from flames. These flaming Tentacles raised themselves up above the blunette before slamming down on her position, causing the ground to become an elongated fisher since the blunette had successfully escaped the attack. Although she instinctively believed there to be more to it, which got proven correct when fiery pillars erupted around her, forcing her to trust her instincts like they were her lifeline. She knew well not to let these flames touch her, not even their black and red versions which were even stronger, strong enough to melt through concrete with ease. Heck, by the time she avoided the last pillar, some parts of her wings already looked to be on the verge of melting just from being NEAR these pillars, which spoke volumes about how hot they had been.

"And yet here I am, kicking your worthless ass without much effort." The man rebuked, clicking his fingers as his Wings (his Tentacles having retracted whilst the pillars had attack to reform into his wings), spread to their total wingspan of 10 feet. He then flipped his sword into the air, raising both hands to click his index fingers at the same time which caused the sword itself to… split, for lack of a better word, becoming four masses of flesh which latched onto his arms and legs. They soon completely solidified, becoming a set of crimson Gauntlets and Greeves which extended up to the halfway point of his four limbs, allowing him to crack his knuckles in a threatening manner. "Just goes to show that none of you have the right to become the True Goddess." He stated without any emotion, his eyes flashing with a dangerous blaze.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHAT!"

"You first, I insist."

BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH! BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!

BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH! BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH! BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH! BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, BOOM, CRASH, BANG, CRUNCH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!

Whilst those two engaged in more conflict, with the blunette raging and calm rebuttals coming from the masculine male, the green haired woman smirked to herself as she took part, throwing her Lance into the fray to split them up. "Before you oh so RUDELY chose to interrupt, Nico, I was going to say that Noire does have a point. It has indeed been Eons, and we are no closer in settling this than we were before." She remarked, and the white haired woman, Noire, huffed in annoyance, although the crimson hue on her cheeks betrayed her joy at being confirmed right. "Though this does cause me to wonder if she has been slacking off during this bout, hmmm?"

That did the trick, as Noire's features exploded into red faster than popping a balloon, which could be said for describing how fast her mood had changed too. Aiming a furious, yet embarrassed glare in the woman's direction, she hotly rebuked her whilst holding up her sword. "Th-That's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to you, anyways! Anyways, we've all come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that." Nico, the crimson eyed man, remarked as he broke away from the blunette by scissor kicking her in the face before grabbing her by the head, smacking her into the ground repeatedly, and then kicking her away from him. "I mean, not like you crazy idiots can do much else either, especially the one whose over-compensating for her fragile little ego." he stated bluntly, gesturing to Noire's sword.

This of course, pissed Noire off as she furiously gestured to Nico's own massive sword (no not THAT one, pervs…). "I do NOT want to hear that from you of all people! What, do you think your hot stuff with a large weapon like that?! Reality check, you're not!" she hotly retorted.

Though, Nico had a retort all the ready for her. "You do seem like someone who could use a trip down to the local pharmacy. They have something called 'flibanserin' trust me, it'll help you go fuck yourself." He stated bluntly, his eyes blazing with a competitive fire in them in contrast to his blunt and direct demeanor. Noire's face instantly became that of a flame itself, her eyes burning with fury whilst the blunette and greenette stifled their own chuckles at the roast Nico gave Noire. Was it just them though, or did it seem like there were a group of guys going 'OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!' right now?

"Y-YOU!"

"Point has been proven. Would you like some Credits for your purchase, or perhaps some Ice for that burn? I hear that Lowee's quite cold this year, though then again that's always the case all year round."

Okay, NOW it was just the greenhead and the purplette Neptune chuckling, though it got significantly harder to contain themselves since Nico had just blatantly roasted the blunette as well like it was no big deal. Said woman roared in fury, screaming more profanities at Nico than anyone would be able to keep up with… though it didn't look like he looked even bothered about it.

Just before she could go off the deep end and join Noire in pummeling Nico to the ground, not like the guy wasn't unprepared if the series of flaming Tentacles with serpentine heads grinning mockingly at them were anything to go by, the greenhead interjected. "Come now, before you all continue, consider this: aren't things getting a bit sterile?" She questioned, ignoring the incredulous look Nico sent her way, along with the rest of them. Seriously how long had they been fighting for? It would be PRETTY late for them to consider this fight 'sterile'! "Let's calm down and think for a moment, about one another. This is also about the people in the world below. Settling this is also for their sake."

"True, indeed…" Nico remarked, for once looking mildly curious instead of just a blank machine ripping girls apart as he crossed his arms, cupping his chin. He glanced down, becoming lost in thought whilst his Tentacles returned to their default Wing forms. They constantly released a light shower of fiery embers, which fell down to the ground below and vanished upon touching the cool surface. Just floating there, Nico calmly analysed the situation and came to a conclusion. "I guess that in the end, we are all fighting for the world's sake…" he mused, though he didn't sound like he truly believed that right now.

A scoff from Noire however, brought him out of his thoughts. "Your point? You think we can all just settle it in a day? Just like that?" she retorted in annoyance, about to continue fighting like a battle maniac. Though as much as it galled the others to admit it, she did indeed have a point, it would be foolish to think that they could settle a fight which had been going on for thousands of years in a single day. It was like two siblings who've had a rivalry since the dawn of time suddenly decide to get along without any rhyme or reason. It just didn't happen, not logically in any case.

However, the greenette didn't let that disturb her either, not even as her mouth twitched in a mild display of irritation. Instead, she played the mature role of the group and simply continued before another brawl could break out between them. "What I mean is, why don't we all work together for once?" she proposed to the others, catching ALL of them off guard, even Nico who had just been staring blankly at them for a while.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competition is what drives Gamindustri forwards." Noire stated with a scowl whilst shaking her head at what the greenette had proposed to them. Not just her though, but the other ladies also nodded their heads on agreement, none of them even THINKING about getting along so suddenly after so many years of intense combat.

At this point, Nico chose to interject, offering his own ideas for once instead of ridiculing the others. "True, it does seem like competition breeds desire to improve, its seen in all lifeforms not just humans." He stated, raising a hand like a lecturer would. His Tail twitched erratically behind him as he continued. "In that case… perhaps a catalyst will be necessary to get us closer to settling this. I myself do not care for the True Goddess title, as I am no Goddess, you all know this. However, the True Goddess of this world is said to be the strongest existence in Gamindustri alongside the DPU. Therefore, deciding this will finally give me the opponent I crave."

"That definitely fits with you, you battle loving freak." the blunette growled, slamming the pommel of her Axe into the ground beside her. She had a hunch this whole time that the sole reason why Nico even joined in this Console War was just to spur them further into defeating one another so the true Goddess can emerge, then fight that Goddess to prove his strength. It disgusted her, but then again the others didn't have that good intentions for the world either, unlike herself of course. "Still, as much as I loathe saying this, that could be an ideal solution. A catalyst huh...? Why not just... erase one of us then?"

THAT got everyone curious, causing all of their building bloodlust to vanish completely, leaving nothing but a deathly silence in its wake. The silence got so deadly, that it could have killed even microorganisms with its intensity, that is until the green haired woman hummed in thought. She tilted her head whilst crossing her arms, pronouncing her bosom slightly (much to the blunette's chagrin and everyone else's annoyance) before she spoke. "Hmmm... that does sound like a possible potential coming of change, yes... Also, for the sake of fairness, perhaps we should dispose of someone we find it the most difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise."

"Well, how about this..." Nico began, drawing their attention as an ingenious idea crossed into his mind. The moment it had, he had to thank his being in his DPU Form at the moment, otherwise he would have been grinning like a toothy shark with anticipation. The mind of a DPU kept him calm, composed and analytical, which served to amplify his comprehensive and strategic abilities. Stress and other unnecessary emotions which weren't related to battle at all were forcibly suppressed for the most part, yet the bloodlust of what could follow felt WAY too difficult for even that to fully suppress. "Out of all of us, it seems that these are the following power tiers at the moment." he began, before gesturing to the blunette with his Tail. "At the very bottom is Blanc, aka the one who needs to calm down from her 24/7 period. Her overall power is formidable, but she lacks the necessary seed and stamina to keep on fighting for too long. Your literally one big berserker, strong and mighty, but can't hold out, don't tell me your not I've seen you retreat more than a couple hundred times this War to catch your breath."

Blanc, the blue haired petite woman, scowled and gave him the middle finger, though didn't say anything in retaliation. After all, he DID just raise a valid point, out of the four of them, Blanc felt like she had the least amount of stamina to compensate for her raw power. If one were to gauge their collective raw power, she would have been the greatest, though. Strong and direct, that was her motto. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to mutter "Ass..." under her breath. If she could smash his head in, she would... but Blanc knew just how THAT'D end up.

Whether or not he heard her however, Nico showed no signs of this. Instead, his crimson Tail pointed towards the greenette, who simply eyed him whilst waiting for what he would say about her. "Next on the difficulty tier would be Vert, the one who has too huge breasts that she barely avoids shattering her spine, and then overheats like a hooker getting her daily fix. In essence, her strongest trait would be... balance. She's got the range thanks to her Lance, but that's pretty much it. She's got balance for her Lance, but not all that much power aside from her thrusts, not only that but she doesn't have that many techniques for her skill set, so that's a downvote for her if I've ever seen one. One other thing which could be noteworthy is her strong energy control, but that's something only because she has a less amount of it compared to the rest of you. In the end, you could be considered as 'all boobs and no brains'... kinda like what Blanc's been saying for the last couple thousand years."

Vert the green haired woman, felt her brows madly twitching at the comments and backhanded insults Nico made to her person, already imagining where this was going, 'That barbarian is simply goading us a this point... He's always loved to fight above anything else, he has no sense of loyalty to anybody other than himself, he's a complete scoundrel...' she ranted in her mind, already confirming in her mind who SHE would want to take down. As much as she personally despised his being for all these years, if she were t ponder on it she would realize that out of the five, HE would be the hardest to take down,

All the while, Nico's tail shifted over to Noire, and when he did so, he shook his head in a manner similar to disappointment. "Now, where to start with YOU, Noire... Considering your all around bitchiness, you seem to have an extraordinary amount of technique in your swordplay, which is something I guess. Though, if you were to try for anything else you'd fall flat on your face just like the rest I've mentioned. Never mind the 'holy-fuck-when-will-she-get-off-her-freaking-high-horse' personality, your sword skills are like a toddler swinging a stick in a temper tantrum... worse than Blanc now that I mention it." he remarked thoughtfully, not caring much about the Killing Intent directed his way by the three women.

Then, his Tail pointed towards Neptune, who looked at him with great wariness as he held his chin with one clawed gauntlet. "Now, there's you... where should I begin? With how you're like a jack of all trades maybe? That your possibly not that bad in any of those fields, or the fact that your energy reserves dwarf the others?" he wondered, not noticing how his words only served to agitate the other women even more whilst Neptune's slips curved into a smug, proud smile. Day what they wished about him, the one thing each of them knew was that in the battlefield, Nico thrived. If his already displayed combat ability anything to note, they'd have a hard time taking him down. "Though, I guess that since I'm not one of your fanboys, I'll not mention any of that garbage since your cancer enough as it is." There we go, Neptune's pride immediately got shot down, her jaw dropping at his words whilst Nico continued like nothing happened. "I mean, your sword skill reminds me of some brat trying to swing a massive branch at a brick wall then falling over, is just that terrible. your skills hit like pebbles in a pond they're so weak, and lets not even get INTO all that other BS surrounding your ability. Heck, I should praise you for being at LEAST a little stronger than the others, but then again its not that impressive in the long run."

Okay, NOW he had all their attention, if the Killing Intent aimed at him was of any indication. His insults and backhanded compliments pretty much made them all want to team up and annihilate him on the spot to avenge their damaged pride in their combat abilities. Nico noticed this at last, ad whilst he didn't show it, the black haired male hid a small smirk of victory, his plans having succeeded well so far. 'I think they're just about ready...;' he thought to himself, before he spoke. "So, in light of all this, why not try to take me on yourselves? Team up, do that power of friendship BS you love so much, whatever." he suggested at last, having intentionally goaded them all to increase their chances of agreeing with him. Really, it was so easy to manipulate these prideful Goddesses, especially since they lacked the DPU mentality tat his current form gave him, so it wasn't like they could goad him into anything.

"...You know what, that's not a bad idea. I despise you, but your the hardest to fight out of the five of us, so it works out." Blanc remarked, smirking deviously and dangerously. Heck, her hair shadowed her face save for her single glowing red eye, her grip on her axe causing her veins to pulsate. "What say you, ladies? Wanna teach this dickwad some manners?"

Her question soon got answered by Noire, who had a dangerous smirk on her face, her eyes shining with bloodlust. "For once, we agree on something. I personally want to defeat you myself, so you'd be staying anyways. Neptune would have been ousted anyways, but if this guy's begging for it, I won't say no." she stated as she held her sword at the ready.

Vert nodded her head, all the while smiling in a sickly sweet fashion. The kind of smile which a wife gave to her husband when she is so angry at him that she cant be bothered to show it on her face. The look any husband fears, though Nico wouldn't be intimidated by it in the slightest, not even as she held her Lance in Nico's direction in agreement with the others. "I concur. This definitely would be a satisfying feeling... but I do agree that defeating you ill prove most beneficial for us."

"Hah, looks like your outnumbered, Nico." Neptune stated with a dark grin, her eyes flashing with sinister intent which reflected through her sword's aura. No words could describe how pissed she felt at him for insulting her the way he did. She wanted to rind him to dust and wipe that smug ass face across the floor of Celestia. "We'll do what you ask, but don't come crying to us when you lose." She stated, before glancing towards the others. "Once he's out of the way though, you all will be next."

Nico rolled his eyes at this, though his lips curved into a sinister smile all his own. He flipped the sword upwards into the air, the weapon spinning like a wheel as he cracked his knuckles. He then grabbed the blade by its hilt from the air and held it at the ready, his eyes burning like two furnaces whilst black and red flames danced all around him. His own wings grew in intensity, a crimson aura slowly enveloping him whilst his sword's eye shined with matching bloodlust. "Well then, come at me you idiots. I'm so going to enjoy this..."


End file.
